


Couldn't Wait

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Car Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, This is a load of garbage, This is why god hates us, Uta is uke, destroy me, uta - Freeform, yomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless sex in Yomo's car between him and Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Wait

I didn't think we'd even make it back to his house and I was very much right. He pulled over after the next stop light and before I could fully glance in his direction he was already unbuckling my own seatbelt as if I was unable to on my own and began pulling me into the backseat where there was much more room for two. Occasional beams of light sped by with the passing of cars and when he pushed his mouth to mine I could still taste the bitterness on the corners of his lips from the coffee at Anteiku and it made me thirsty. Tongue swiped along my lower lip and it was hard to ignore anything he asked for and so I obeyed, as usual. A duet of fleshy muscles dancing together in a new routine and I busied my hands with his hair, and my legs with his waist; his palms hot against the skin of my stomach he was attempting to expose. Waves of heat began to run over me and I had the urge to cool down with the aid of less layers covering my body, and it was much more effort than I imagined to actually break the contact we'd created and he moved back when I began to sit up, tongue darting out to run over his own lips; one hand pushing back an overhanging section of white hair.

"Hot?"

For once I utilized the action of removing my shirt by grabbing at both edges and pulling over my head, rather than one arm at a time like a child. His thumb and index finger turned the ring on his opposite hand, eyes fixed on mine during the process of my undressing.

"Not as much as you but yes."

That over-shirt. Tight, black fabric rolled heavily at the elbows. My favorite one. It looked good but it needed to come off of him as soon as humanly possible and my legs were still wrapped around him, loosened for easier movement; I pulled him back in by the collar of the shirt and kissed him with open eyes, keeping our gazes set and locked on one another when I tugged at the edge of his clothing.  
He pushed against me, urging me to lay down against the backseat and watch him while he pulled his over shirt off. Most recently, my eyes have been jumping to his zipper and even now, they flickered between the white stitching and the zipper pull to his eyes and his undressing actions. Shoulders shrugged it off the remainder of the way and he tossed it to the front seat before leaning over me and grinning; his hands touching my revealed torso and midsection, careful with the only covering I had left on my upper body.

"Don't know about you but I'm,"

His nose pushed into my neck, heat from his words warming my already inflamed skin and I could feel his smirk and shivered at the low tone he merged into his voice that I found to be rather arousing. My lips let a whimper slip passed without my permission and I squeezed my eyes shut in quick embarrassment.

"..really in the mood for dessert."

Snapping my eyes open I grasped at his body, pressing myself closely to him and stilling for just a moment long enough to feel him breathe against me and I stared into his gaze with a strong pulling. I ran my hands to the edge of his white under-shirt, fingers gripping and tugging upwards to gradually reveal his milky skin in the gray evening light of a thunder harbored sky. He held my gaze, or perhaps I held his. This was possibly a challenge of some sort for power or even domination and I had no intent on backing down though I wanted him to succeed. His arms raised and his face was momentarily covered when I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it the front as he had earlier.

"Well I'm right here so you better get it while it's still hot."

We mirrored each others growing smirk and and he quickly ran his hands through his hair and pushed it back, stray locks getting tucked behind his ear exactly the way I liked it. I found it attractive normally but right now, I found it as one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen and it made my insides twist tightly and he laughed partially before pressing his lips to the side of my neck, teeth nipping and occasionally biting.

The heat of his bare skin against mine was beginning to drive me mad with the pure need to feel him on me even more than now. I went to speak, to say what I'm not exactly sure anymore but whatever it would've been was replaced immediately by the light gasp and close whisper of his name when I felt the suction of his lips on my neck and the hand that snaked under the waistband of my loosened pants and pressing between my legs.

"Yomo-..san.. Mm.."

There was a chuckle and his palm rubbed at me slowly with a teasing pressure in his touch and I needed to get my pants off before he continued any farther. I was hot. I was so hot and I craved him more than anything right now, and I was ready to beg. My hips pushed up and pressed into him with his hand still where it was and I bit back a sound.

"Let me just.. get these off, okay?"

My words paused him and he removed his hand, but stayed at my neck, humming in agreement and latching back onto my skin with his teeth. I maneuvered as much as I could with his body so close to mine and I slithered carefully out of my pants, leaving me in deep maroon colored undergarments and burning skin.

"Cute."

While I was pulling my briefs off, he took off his jeans. His eyes stared, lustful in my bare nakedness. The sight of him this far made me swallow my saliva and I was well beyond ready for the next step as his hands gripped my hips tightly and guided them to grind forcefully against his. Hardening length was becoming visible and much more sensible with the continuing movements and I bit my lip when I felt it press and rub closely against the highly sensitive, throbbing areas of my lower regions.

I was growing impatient. Horribly impatient and I grabbed a few locks of his hair, tugging on them with a plea in my whimpering voice.

"Please, Yomo. Just.. I need this."

He hummed, pressing himself hard on me and continued grinding a little rougher on me. More of his locks became tangled in my hand and I moaned with the continued teasing and moved with him, the added friction due to his underwear burned at our skin and my body was itching, begging, pleading for his.

"Nnh.. okay, okay.. "

The last article of his clothing was removed within the blink of an eye, hands moving rapidly so our bodies could feel only skin and warmth without the boundaries and obstacles of fabric. The grinding seemed to continue but it was only for a second before he moved back and sat in the seat as if car sex was just as casual in our day as actual driving was.  
He pulled me onto him so that I sat on his lap and I laid my arms on his shoulders while I leaned in to kiss him once, twice. He spoke between a pause.

"I don't have anything today.."

Referring to the latex he'd usually unwrap and pull over himself, I hesitated with my thoughts.

It could be risky. It would be. But I suppose we'd have to take it slowly so there would be no ...lacerations.

"Don't worry about it."

I was worried about it, despite ghoulish healing abilities. But I didn't let it show or halt me in my steps so that I was allowed to move forward. I kissed him again, with pressure but passion and his hands held my waist with the bite of his chilled metal ring as it sent goosebumps shooting down my spine. His teeth pinched my lower lip and pulled on it, too hard because I winced and immediately felt the sting as a minuscule drop bubbled and coated a single tooth with a light rusted color that he was swift to lick it away with an apology hovering in his eyes. I tried to lower myself onto his length but with slight difficutlty due to distraction and he used his hands to guide me down slowly, his breath falling out of rhythm during the process and mine, held in until I was on him fully.

Fooling around this morning was a good idea indeed. I would have been unbearably tight, if it hadn't been for Yomo sneaking into the bathroom while I showered.

"Fuck.."

My forehead pressed against his, gasp parting my lips and a single heavy breath falling after it. In all possible forms of using the word, he was warm. His hands on my skin, his breath that hovered partially over my lips, his length that seemed to be nestled comfortably inside me. He was my warmth at this moment, that one thing keeping me alive. It didn't really matter that we were having sex in the backseat of his car.

I began to move my hips, grinding back and forth while watching his facial expressions change as he groaned lowly and fought back the very strong urge to move with me. My eyes flickered between watching him and watching our bodies, all while fighting to not close my eyes in the growing pleasure. I tempted him, held eye contact as I moved and I wrapped an arm around his neck to featherly play with the softness of his hair. God, his eyes were beautiful. They were always so beautiful and I couldn't handle it, especially not now.

He thrusted his hips and I almost yelped in a pleasurable surprise, the lovable playing with his hair evolving into tugs and pulls when he sped up his pace soon after starting.

"H-Harder please.."

Lips met my neck and danced to my collarbone, his breath coming out in pants and I watched the pulse under his skin beat rapidly.  
Arching my back forward until I was pushed closely into him, the skin of our stomachs touching and our breaths mixing together heavily. His thrusts increased and I threw my head back as my eyes started to roll, he pushed muffled moans into my skin that melted with our heat and I glanced at the rear windshield to see a sea of steam painting the glass. I fell in tune with his movements and scratched at his freckled shoulders, my moans climbing up my throat and skydiving off of my tongue.

"Ah! Yomo.. Please, more.. Oh my f-fucking god.."

It got harder, rougher, my body was on fire and with his, it was completely engulfed in searing flames. My lower half met with his repeatedly, again and again and again. Skin meeting skin and my muscles constricting against his length. It was tight, but his precum made it easier and easier to maneuver. He looked at me, sweat beading his skin and his hair tousled and disheveled from my desperate hands, grey eyes boring into mine lustfully, hungrily, smirk upon his pink lips and teeth biting at his own lip as he grunted and watched me watch him.

"Unh.. You're so.. cute when you're like this.. Uta.."


End file.
